This invention relates generally to television enclosures and particularly to an enclosure which is easy to manufacture, easy to assemble using automatic equipment and which maximizes impact protection to the tube.
An optimum television enclosure is low in manufacturing and assembly cost, is easily assembled, preferably using automatic equipment, and gives the picture tube substantial protection against implosion due to impact caused by dropping or being struck by other objects. The inventive television enclosure meets all of these criteria.